As photographs taken with film cameras (or traditional cameras) take a back seat to digital photographs, due to cost, convenience and the like, the use of photo albums and photo boxes that chronologically display photos related to particular events, for example, graduations, birthdays and the like, may become a thing of the past. Digital photographs may be more convenient than traditional photographs because, for example, traditional photographs cannot typically be stored in computer files or emailed to others without first scanning them into the computer. However, conventional digital camera devices store photographs taken with the camera linearly and, therefore, may be hard to organize while stored on the digital camera device.